<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make You Mine by Seiferfan86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771314">Make You Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiferfan86/pseuds/Seiferfan86'>Seiferfan86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiferfan86/pseuds/Seiferfan86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rinoa ends up leaving Squall. Squall had been depressed and not doing too well. Seifer tries to help him get over her. SeiferxSquall YAOI! Rated: M for later. A little IrvinexSelphie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seifer Almasy/Squall Leonhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay. This story is from my old account that I can no longer get into. I've decided to finally finish this story so I am uploading it on here. Feed back is much welcome! Well, hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or the characters. If did there would be gay characters. :)</p><p>Pairings: Seifer/Squall Irvine/Selphie</p><p>Warnings: This is a Yaoi, which will have violence, cursing, Rinoa bashing. Lemons will be later.</p><p>A/N Re posting from old account to finish.</p><p>{][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][</p><p>Squall and Seifer were training together. This was what they loved to do. Although, Squall was feeling slightly distracted so he was not at his fullest. Squall has had a lot on his mind for a while now. Seifer had actually dragged him here because he looked like he needed to take his mind off of something. Seifer has not probed him about what was on his mind cause Squall didn't really wanna talk about it.</p><p>That's what Squall liked about Seifer, he always knew when Squall didn't want to talk and didn't press the subject. And without him having to say it too. Squall dodged an attack that Seifer aimed at his side. Moving swiftly, Squall brought his blade up, slashing along Seifer's arm. Seifer noticed that was not Squall's best, he barely felt that. Something was going on inside Leonhart's head, and he wanted to know what it was.</p><p>"Come on, Squally-boy. You can do better then that." Seifer took a swing, hitting Squall in the back with his gunblade. Squall staggered forward with a grunt.</p><p>"Whatever." Squall hissed at the cocky blond. He aimed for Seifer's stomach, but Seifer moved out of the way. Squall growled.</p><p>"What's the problem, Squall? You're usually better then this." They stopped fighting, bringing their gunblades down. Seifer moved closer to him. Seifer had just gotten back into Garden so he didn't know what has been going on exactly. Then again Seifer never paid much attention to what was going on.</p><p>"Nothing. I'm fine."</p><p>"Yeaah. Like I'm gonna believe that. You didn't even give me your best match." Seifer scoffed, though he did look concerned. This was not like Squall. Squall usually gave his all in battle. So it had to be something that meant Squall couldn't focus on their battle. He didn't like seeing Squall down, which he looked ever since he has got back. But Seifer did not pry, figuring Squall would not want to talk about it.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Squall noticed Seifer starring at him intently, trying to see what was wrong. Squall hated to talk about his feelings. He hasn't even told his friends. They didn't know everything of what happened, but they knew Rinoa left him. It still leaves him confused when he thinks about it. He just doesn't understand how someone can say they love you and then just leave. Squall chose not to bring it up to anyone. It wasn't their business, it was his.</p><p>"Squally-boy. Tell me what's wrong."</p><p>"Nothing's wrong, Seifer."</p><p>Seifer thought for a moment. He wonders if it would have anything to do with Rinoa? Come to think of it Seifer hasn't even seen her around here. But he didn't think anything of it at the time, now he thinks there's something going on there.</p><p>Squall was ready to get the hell out of there and maybe go do something else. Like go to his room.</p><p>"Hey, you know you can talk to me, Leonhart. When was the last time you even ate?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>Seifer scoffed, he should have known. Squally-boy was looking a little thin. "Let's go get some food." he offered,</p><p>Squall thought about it for a long minute then decided to say, "Whatever."</p><p>"Ah, the same attitude. You know you really should expand your vocabulary more."</p><p>"Shut up, bastard." Squall growled at him, not liking being made fun of.</p><p>"What? I can't help it. It seems as though that's the only word you like to use." Seifer smirked at him.</p><p>Squall frowned, Hyne, why couldn't he just be in his room right now, away from everyone? "Are we gonna go or what?"</p><p>"Sure. I'm hungry anyways." They left, going to take showers before they went to eat.</p><p>XxxX</p><p>Zell and the rest of the gang were eating. They had planned to go out later, but right now they just wanted to eat something.</p><p>"Hey guys?" All heads went over to Selphie when she spoke.</p><p>"What is it?" Quistis asked.</p><p>"I was just thinking that Squall doesn't talk to us. We all know he's hasn't been in the bet of moods, but he's shutting himself off."</p><p>"Ah, so you noticed it too, huh?" Zell had already knew Squall has been out of it, shutting himself off from his friends. He had had pretty good idea Rinoa had something to do with it. It hasn't been that long since Rinoa left, but Squall refuses to talk about it to anyone. They had tried getting answers from him, but he'd tell them to mind their own business.</p><p>Whatever happened, Squall was still hurting from it. Which is no surprise since it happened recently. They can't really say that they ever really liked her. She was too bossy in their opinion.</p><p>"I don't know." Irvine piped in. "I know though, that it's been happening ever since she left Garden. Squall never said what she did, though. All he has said was that she left."</p><p>"Yeah. I don't like seeing him like this." Selphie said, frowning. She was usually cheerful, but not when her friend's hurting, despite the fact that he won't talk to anyone about it.</p><p>"I am sure he'll be fine. I mean these things take time right?" Zell commented. But he still wished Squall would open up to them so they could help in some way. When Seifer came back Squall did seem to be a little more happy, but maybe that was just them.</p><p>They didn't mind Seifer being back. They knew that the shit that went down wasn't his fault. So Squall had let him come back to Garden. Squall, nor the rest of them held any grudges against Seifer.</p><p>"I hope you're right, Zell." Quistis spoke up, eying him. She wanted Squall to talk to her, but the stubborn brunet would not talk.</p><p>"Hey all." Seifer's voice called out to them. He and Squall just entered the cafeteria. Squall followed him over to the table the gang as at. "Well well, If it isn't my favorite Chicken wuss."</p><p>"Quit calling me that." Zell growled to him, making Seifer smirk. Squall rolled his eyes at them. Every time they were around each other they would always do this.</p><p>"But you are. Who else here looks like a chicken?"</p><p>"Bastard, I do not look like a damn chicken." Seifer sat down beside Squall. Seifer loved picking on Zell. It was too entertaining.</p><p>"Aw, But your hair says otherwise. Don't be mad."</p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>"Hmm. I don't think chickens are my style, wuss."</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>Nope!" Seifer said, smirking.</p><p>"Alright, that's enough." Squall cut in, getting annoyed, though he was amused as well.</p><p>"What, it's fun picking on the chicken wuss. He makes it too easy."</p><p>"I hate you." Zell glared at him.</p><p>"No, I know you want me. I see how you keep starring at me. I know I'm too sexy."</p><p>"What!" Zell chocked on his drink at that. Irvine patted him on the back, while laughing at what Seifer said. "I-I do not stare, asshole."</p><p>"Of course you do. I can't blame you, though. Don't try to hide it now. We all see it."</p><p>"Seifer." Squall said, interrupting their banter, while smiling a little.</p><p>"Fine." Seifer smirked and winked in Zell's direction, making him blush and growl. Damn cocky bastard. "You're blushing, wuss."</p><p>"I am not!" Zell huffed, crossing his arms. Why does Seifer always do this to him? It's like he gets his kicks doing this. "Hyne damned cocky blond." He muttered under his breath.</p><p>"What was that chicken? You wanna get into my pants?"</p><p>"Hey!" Zell raised his fists, while spluttering at what he just said. Zell's face was getting more and more red by the second. He looked like a damn tomato.</p><p>The rest of the group laughed at their antics, finding it funny. Squall even managed to let out a small chuckle, knowing Seifer was only kidding.</p><p>"Sit down Wuss. I'm trying to eat here. You're distracting me by being a chicken wuss."</p><p>"You...!"</p><p>"Oh look, he forgot how to talk. I'm not surprises though. Close your mouth, flies will get in."</p><p>Zell closed his mouth and glared. "I don't have to take this." he said lamely.</p><p>"Okay guys." Quistis broke into their... whatever it was they were doing. Though she still had a smile on her face. Seifer could always make her crack up.</p><p>"He started it." Zell pouted, sitting back down.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't start anything." Seifer looked at him and smirked. "I'm a good boy. You're the one that started it... alright, I'm lying it was me. You just make it easy though."</p><p>"Fuck you, Seifer."</p><p>"When you're no longer a chicken wuss, then we'll talk."</p><p>Zell grumbled under his breath again. "Stupid, cocky, arrogant bastard. Damn pervert."</p><p>Seifer chuckled at that.</p><p>"Hey Squall? How are you doing?" Selphie asked, directing her attention on Squall.</p><p>"Fine." Was his simple answer, not wanting to talk about himself.</p><p>"Are you sure? I mean you don't seem to be doing well."</p><p>"I said I'm fine. Need me to make it more clear to you?" Squall challenged, getting tired of the same old question.</p><p>"Squall. We're just worried about you." Quistis decided to speak up, wanting to let him know that they were there for him.</p><p>"Again. You don't need to worry. I'm not dieing or anything. See?" He pointed to himself, trying yo get them to see that he didn't need their worry.</p><p>"Hyne Squall. I haven't been back long and I've noticed you don't eat much." Seifer deiced to pipe into the conversation. It hasn't been that long, but he had noticed some things, like not eating much, working often. Things that aren't hard to miss. Seifer would never admit it to anyone, but he was worried about him.</p><p>Squall actually looked a little paler then usual. Squall was normally pale though.</p><p>"Don't you start, Seifer." Squall hissed. "I don't need looked after. Stop worrying about me, dammit."</p><p>"Seifer's right, Squall." Quistis agreed with him. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened with Rinoa, but..."</p><p>"Shut up!" Squall snapped at her, cutting off the rest she was going to say. "Don't fucking bring her name up around me."</p><p>All eyes went wide at Squall's outburst. That was something they hadn't expected. It must be worse then he's letting on. The again how were they suppose to know? Squall never talks to them.</p><p>"Squall. There is no reason to snap at us. We're only concerned." Seifer said, frowning. Squall never acts like this. Rinoa must have done something other then just leave him... bu what?</p><p>Squall shot his head over to the tall blond. Holding back a snappy remark he said, "I am alright. How many times do I have to repeat myself?"</p><p>"When you start showing us there isn't a reason to worry." Seifer stated simply.</p><p>Squall snorted, "Whatever." Squall was getting sick and tired of this. He looked over at Seifer, noticing the blond was serious. No way, Seifer doesn't care, does he? Squall had no clue, but it seemed like he did care.</p><p>"Don't whatever me, Squally-boy. I know."</p><p>"You don't know shit." Squall snapped at him. He regretted it when he saw a hurt look cross Seifer's handsome features. "Wait... did I just think handsome?" Squall shook his head to clear it.</p><p>"What?" Seifer looked confused. "You say something?"</p><p>"No. I was just thinking."</p><p>"Big shocker there." Seifer snorted. All Squall did was think. What Squall said stung him, but he tried to not let it show. Though he's pretty sure Squall caught it. They could read each other good enough.</p><p>"Shut up." Squall was getting tired.</p><p>"Squall, I'm sorry for saying anything." Quistis looked down. She should have known to not bring her up.</p><p>"Whatever," Squall shrugged, apparently already forgotten about it. "It's fine."</p><p>"What are you planning to do the rest of the day?" Zell asked, finishing off hotdogs.</p><p>"Don't know. Probably go to my room and rest or something." Squall answered, not thinking too much on that.</p><p>"That's no fun." Seifer scoffed. "You should go out and do something. Take your mind off of things for a while. Being cooped up by yourself leaves you to think too much."</p><p>"So, I like to think."</p><p>"Sure you do."</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>"Don't you ever get tired of saying that?" Seifer questioned.</p><p>"Don't you ever get tired of being an ass?" Squall asked back.</p><p>"Hey, I am not... Fine, I am an ass. No, I really don't get tired of it."</p><p>"There's your answer then." Squall let himself smirk a little.</p><p>Seifer sighed and shook his head. Damn brunet. If he wasn't so cute... The hell did he just think? Well, to be honest, Seifer did find Squall very attractive. The truth is Seifer has known he was gay for some time now, He didn't give a damn who knew either. It wasn't as though he tried to hide it, cause he didn't.</p><p>Plus, he has always known Squall to be very attractive. Seifer didn't think Squall swung that way, so he has never said anything like that to him. Squall would probably take his head off. Shaking his head, Seifer tried to clear his thoughts.</p><p>"You seem lost Seifer." Zell chimed in, smirking when Seifer shot him a look.</p><p>"Watch is wuss. provoke me and I might just have to show you who's boss here."</p><p>"Shut it, fucker." Zell growled. "Tch."</p><p>"Yeah, be the good little chicken wuss you are and go get some more hotdogs." Seifer smirked at Zell, loving to rile him.</p><p>"Why you-"</p><p>"Don't get your panties in a twist. It looks like you're about to have an accident, what with all that hopping around you're doing."</p><p>"I am only going to say this once. Shut the fuck up."</p><p>"Um... I don't know how. Want to shut me up...wuss?"</p><p>Zell sputtered, turning several shades of red. "I fucking hate you. You know that?"</p><p>"Do you? Hn. Doesn't look like it, chickie."</p><p>"Do you know how to even shut up? Or is what I'm saying going in one ear and out the other?"</p><p>"Both." Seifer laughed. "I don't wanna shut up. Where's the fun in that? Then I couldn't call you a chicken wuss."</p><p>"That's the point, dumb ass."</p><p>"Aw, you know you like it." Seifer faked pouted at him.</p><p>"I beg to differ." Zelll snorted.</p><p>Seifer grinned. "What's the matter?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Well, as amusing as this is, I'm gonna head to my room. I am feeling kinda tired."</p><p>"Alright. We'll see you later." Quistis said, smiling at him.</p><p>"Sure man." Irvine said as well.</p><p>"Later." Selphie piped up, still looking concerned.</p><p>"Squall!" Seifer called out to him. Squall turned around raising a questioning eyebrow, waiting for Seifer to speak.</p><p>"Um.. tomorrow, how about we all go out and get some drinks, dance maybe."</p><p>"What?" Seifer's question shocked Squall.</p><p>"Out. You know a place that isn't inside?"</p><p>"I know what outside is, bastard. But why?"</p><p>"It will help ease some of the tension off you." Seifer replied, hoping to get him to go.</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"Just this club I know. It's called Paradise. It's a really good place. They just opened it up here. You mean you didn't know about it?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Oh, well we'll have to change that. We're all going tomorrow... got it?" Seifer told the rest of the gang.</p><p>"Sure! I'm always up for going out." Zell chirped, excited to go to a club.</p><p>"I'm in, sounds like fun." Quistis agreed, thinking it would be good for Squall and the rest of them.</p><p>"Yes!" Selphie chimed in, overly excited.</p><p>"Alright, count me in. I like going out." Irvine said, smirking.</p><p>"Squall, you are coming even if I have to drag you're ass out if the damn room." Seifer spoke to him in a tone that said arguing with me would do no good.</p><p>Squall glared at him, Seifer was right. Dammit. "Whatever." Squall said then walked off. Seifer watched him walk off with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Well, it's settle then. We're going out tomorrow. "I'll let you know when, when I figure it out myself."</p><p>"Fine." They all agreed.</p><p>"Good. I got nothing else to do today." Seifer eyed Zell and smirked. "Hey Chicken wuss, wanna come to my room?" Seifer burst out laughing as Zell's face flushed a deep crimson red and was staring at him mouth agape. "You couldn't handle me, not a chicken like you."</p><p>"Drop dead."</p><p>"Aw, but then I couldn't pick on you anymore."</p><p>Zell glared at him, but couldn't help the smile from appearing on his face. "Shut up."</p><p>Seifer sighed, "I already told you I can't. My mouth don't wanna listen. Well, I haven't really told it to shut up either, but I doubt it would listen if I did."</p><p>"Sure.</p><p>"Chicken wuss."</p><p>"Ah hell. I give up." Zell grumbled then muttered something about stupid ex knights who don't know how to listen.</p><p>Seifer laughed and shook his head. "Listening is no fun though." He whined.</p><p>"I'm leaving before you can call me that name again." Zell said and started to walk away. But Seifer said it before he could escape.</p><p>"Chicken wuss!"</p><p>"Dammit you!" Zell shouted to him, causing him to laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}</p><p>{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}</p><p>It was the next day, Squall was working himself like crazy in his office. Squall was thinking about what Seifer said, how they were going out tonight. Squall didn't really wanna go out, but he really didn't have a choice. Seifer was relentless, he would drag Squall if he had to. That thought mad Squall scoff, silently. Damn Seifer, he'd do whatever he had to do to get his way.</p><p>Though, Squall supposed it would be alright going out with his friends. After all, he supposed he needed it, with what has happened recently. Paradise, now that was an interesting name for a club. He was actually quite curious as to what this club would be like. But Squall would not dance. It wasn't that he couldn't, it was just that he preferred not to. Squall sighed, he hopes going will turn out alright. Chances are, though, they'd try and get him to dance.</p><p>Squall wonders why they were so hell bent on getting him out of his office or his room. Why couldn't they leave him be? Either way, Squall's interest has peeked, so he wasn't going to argue much about it, besides, he doubted it would do any good to argue with the cocky blond man.</p><p>It was the evening time, Squall had been stuck in his office all day. Squall didn't mind though, it took his mind off of things when there was work to do. Certain things that Squall would rather not talk about. Squall scowled to himself, he would not start thinking again about...</p><p>Squall heard a knock at his door interrupting his thoughts, which he was thankful for. Squall knew where his thoughts were headed, therefore he was glad for the interruption. Sighing, Squall shook his head and said, "come in."</p><p>The door opened and Seifer walked in with a grin on his handsome face. "Squally-boy."</p><p>Squall sighed again and glared at him for the nickname. "What do you want, Seifer? Can't you see I'm busy?"</p><p>Seifer scoffed, Busy his ass. Squall was just sitting there looking like he was thinking, which Seifer wants to keep him from doing. Thinking too much is never a good thing when Squall is the one thinking. Especially after what had happened recently.</p><p>"Squall, I think it's time for us to go out now to the club I was talking about yesterday."</p><p>Squall shook his head and met the blond's gaze. He couldn't help but notice how handsome Seifer looked. He was wearing a black tank top, with loose leather pants. Now Squall wasn't blind, you would have to be to not notice that Seifer's good looking. But that's all it is, though, nothing more than that.</p><p>"Seifer, isn't it a little early to be going now?"</p><p>"Hn, I don't think so, Squally. I said we were going when I found the time. So now it's time to go."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No buts, Leonhart. You are coming. Although, I think you should change into something more club type clothing."</p><p>Squall looked amused, "Is there such a thing as club type clothing?"</p><p>"Yup! Now come on." Seifer dragged Squall up from his chair.</p><p>"Seifer." Squall growled. "I can walk on my own." he yanked free of Seifer's grip, making Seifer frown. But they left it at that.</p><p>"Fine. Just go to your room and put on something." Seifer sighed, running a hand through his blond hair.</p><p>"Whatever." Squall walked off to go to his room. Seifer stared at his retreating back for a moment, thinking. Seifer finally tore his gaze away from the brunet, trying to think of something besides the grumpy boy.</p><p>Seifer smiled slightly, he thinks Squall will have a good time tonight. Seifer has never before cared about whether or not anyone had a good time. But Squall was different, Squall's been through a bit and Seifer will see that he gets relaxed and has fun.</p><p>XxxX</p><p>The others were waiting for the two gunbladers. Seifer had already informed them, so all the only person left had been Squall.</p><p>First was Selphie, she had on a little yellow skirt with a yellow top that showed some of stomach. Very much ready to go to a club.</p><p>Next there was Quistis, she had a red dress on with a slit down the right leg of it. He hair was done up nicely in a bun.</p><p>Zell was wearing blue jeans that were tight. His shirt was a blue button down shirt. His hair was spiked up in it's usual manner.</p><p>Irvine was wearing his usual shirt, but the pants were red.</p><p>"So, you think they're about done?" Quistis asked, thinking she wanted to go already.</p><p>"I hope so, I'm ready to go have some fun." Zell said, hopping around, excited.</p><p>"Yes. I'm ready to go as well." Irvine said,</p><p>"I know, me too." Selphie sighed, getting a little impatient. She was ready to go and have a good time. It's been so long since they ever went out. In fact, She couldn't remember the last time they even went out,</p><p>While they were grumbling they noticed Seifer and Squall walking towards them.</p><p>"It's about time!" Zell raised him fist.</p><p>"Put that away, chicken wuss, unless you want to put it to good use."</p><p>Zell flushed red and glared. Seifer smirked at him.</p><p>"What took you guys so long?" Quistis decided to ask,</p><p>"I was waiting for sir glares a lot to get changed." Squall shot him a hateful glare.</p><p>"Whatever, let's go." Squall waited for Seifer to lead the way the they left.</p><p>XxxX</p><p>(Later in the club)</p><p>"Seifer, what kinda club is this, exactly?" Zell asked, eying the club that they went into. The club looked very nice. A lot of people were there, and it was a pretty bu club. Different colored lights.</p><p>"It's just a club. What's the matter Chicken-wuss? Never been to a club?"</p><p>"Shut up, I have so." Zell huffed and crossed his arms.</p><p>"Well, I'm gonna go dance around, see if anyone wants to dance with me." Quistis stated with a smile. She loved clubs. It is one of the times she can fully lets loose and just have some real fun. So she went off.</p><p>"You do that." Seifer laughed and shook his head. He turned to Squall and asked, "are you gonna dance too?"</p><p>"No. I don't dance. I'm just going to get a drink and sit down."</p><p>"Aw, Squally. We didn't come here for you just sit around and sulk all night. We're here to have fun!" Seifer smirked at him.</p><p>"I don't dance," Squall said again. He went to get himself a drink. Seifer just rolled his eyes. He'll get him to dance, eventually.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm gonna see if anyone wants to dance with me." Zell said.</p><p>Seifer laughed at him. "Good luck, Chicken-wuss. Don't scare her off."</p><p>"Fuck off asshole." The Chicken-wuss flipped him off and went to go have some fun.</p><p>Squall rolled his eyes at the third person that tried to get him to dance. He don't dance, especially with these people, who he didn't even know. He got offers from two guys and one girl. Either way, though, he had bluntly turned them down. They weren't too happy, but they left anyways.</p><p>Seifer went off to dance with a girl he didn't know. She had asked him, but unlike Squall, he liked to dance and wasn't gonna turn her down. Besides, it was only dancing. Seifer was having fun, though, and he'd make Squall dance later.</p><p>Squall watched Seifer dance with the girl and rolled his eyes, typical Seifer. He'd never turn down an offered dance.</p><p>"Squall?" Irvine said to the brunet.</p><p>"What?" Squall grunted, taking drink of his beer.</p><p>"Aren't you gonna dance?"</p><p>"No," Was his simple answer.</p><p>"Aw, come on. You can't let this night go to waste."</p><p>"Yes, I can. Plus, I'm fine sitting right here. Why don't you go dance with Selphie?"</p><p>"W-what?"</p><p>"Selphie, you're girlfriend."</p><p>"Oh, right," Irvine said, dumbly. "Alright, well, see ya then." he waved.</p><p>Squall sighed, he was having fun, really. He was perfectly content just sitting here and watching and drinking. He didn't need to dance to have a good time.</p><p>Seifer was dancing with his fourth dance partner, he was having a blast. While Squall would never admit it to anyone, was feeling a little left out. But really, this is wanted he wanted to do, not dance. So, he was fine.</p><p>"Hey?" A big guy with a a button down, but really nice shirt with black pants, came over to him.</p><p>"Hn, what?"</p><p>"Would you like to dance?" The man asked with a smile.</p><p>"No, thanks. I don't wanna dance."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"I just don't. I'm fine sitting here." Squall replied, drinking his third beer.</p><p>"Hm. You should dance. You look lonely over here by yourself." The man said. "Oh, by the way, my name's Chris."</p><p>Squall scoffed, "Squall. And I am not lonely here. I am content." He honestly didn't know how he felt about other guys asking him to dance, but he wasn't really grossed out or anything. It was only dancing, it's not as though it means anything. Not like he's gay, right?</p><p>Seifer glanced over at Squall and noticed a guy sitting there with him. Seifer would never say or admit to this out loud, but he was jealous. Yeah, Seifer Almasy gets jealous. It's not his fault that he has a thing for a certain brooding brunet gunblader. He hated the feeling, though, he hated being jealous.</p><p>"So, I'm not gonna get you to dance, huh?" Chris asked.</p><p>"No. Not really." Squall smirked at him at his failed attempt at getting him to dance.</p><p>The guy sighed, "Fine. I guess I'll go then. If you change your mind, or something."</p><p>"I won't. But thanks anyways."</p><p>"Alright. Well, it was nice meeting you." Chris waved to him. "I'll see ya around sometime, maybe."</p><p>Squall only nodded in response. He didn't know why, but the guy gave him the creeps. Maybe it was just him, though.</p><p>"Squall! C'mon, let's dance." Seifer said ad he came over to him.</p><p>"What? You mean with you?" Squall ask incredulously. He had never considered dancing with Seifer.</p><p>"Why not? I only want to dance." Seifer tried his best to not sound excited at dancing with him.</p><p>"You got plenty of offers. Why the hell do yo need me?" Squall raised his eyebrow at Seifer.</p><p>Seifer sighed, getting tired. "I was getting tired of dancing with them, so I wanted to ask you."</p><p>"But I don't want to." Squall hated repeating himself.</p><p>"It's only one dance, though. And I'm getting tired of random people," he whined.</p><p>"Maybe if we come here again, but not tonight. I'm really not up for it." Squall reasoned with him, trying to not see the disappointment in Seifer's jaded eyes.</p><p>"What? You mean you'll come here again?" Squall thought he heard excitement in Seifer's voice when he asked that. Maybe his mind is playing tricks on him, though.</p><p>"Yeah. Seifer, I'm just not really up for the dancing part tonight, okay? I just want to relax. But We can com here again if you want." Squall didn't know why he wanted to come here again. Although, he had to admit, it was a very nice club. Squall really wouldn't mind coming here another night.</p><p>Even though he sat the whole time, he was happy that he could relax without being cooped up inside his office all day.</p><p>"Fine. Just remember, you owe me a dance next time, Leonhart," Seifer smirked at him.</p><p>"Whatever," Squall found himself smiling despite himself. "Almasy."</p><p>"But, seriously, you should dance tonight, at least once."</p><p>"I wouldn't know who to dance with," Squall protested.</p><p>"Why not dance with Quis?"</p><p>"Fine," Squall agreed.</p><p>"Hey, Quis? Dance with Squall will ya?"</p><p>"Why? It don't look like he wants to," she said as she came up to them.</p><p>"Oh, he does." Seifer sent a smirk his way, and Squall just glared at him.</p><p>"Whatever," Squall got up and decided to dance with her. He could handle dance, he thinks. They went to the dance floor and she put her arms around her his neck, while he out his around his waist.</p><p>"You don't want to be here do you?" Quis leaned in to ask him.</p><p>"No, it's alright," Squall assure her with a warm smile that he only really showed Seifer and Quisty.</p><p>"If you're sure, "Quis smiled at him, laughing when he twirled her around.</p><p>"Seems like they're having fun."</p><p>"Yeah, it does, Chicken-wuss," Zell glared and tried to smack him, but Seifer moved out of the way.</p><p>"Bastard. Stop calling me that."</p><p>"What if I don't wanna." Seifer mock pouted at him, making Zell blush from it.</p><p>"Y-you're such an asshole, Almasy."</p><p>"I know. Anyways, I'm getting a little worn out, I dance with a lot of people." Seifer eyed him, then smirked. "You didn't do your famous chicken dance and scare them off, did ya?"</p><p>"I hate you," he hissed. "I never did such a thing."</p><p>"Sure, sure you didn't."</p><p>"I didn't!" Zell growled at him. "I don't have to stand here and take this. I'll have you know I dance with some people too."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"I did."</p><p>"I had more then you, though." Seifer stated.</p><p>"Riiight. Sure you did."</p><p>"I did. And you know it."</p><p>"Uh huh."</p><p>"Fine. How about we have a dance contest, Let's see who gets more dancers then." Seifer challenged with his famous smirk, knowing he'd win.</p><p>"When?"</p><p>"The next time we come here. If I win, you have to run around Garden naked."</p><p>Zell flushed at that, but wasn't going to back down. "Fine! If I win, uh, then you have to tell Squall you like him."</p><p>"WHAT!" Seifer was very shocked. How the hell did he know Seifer liked Squall?</p><p>"You heard me. I'm not stupid, despite what everyone else thinks. I seen the way you always look at him. So is it a deal?" Zell held out his hand.</p><p>Seifer hesitated a moment, then finally shook his hand. "Alright. But you're very observant, Chick-wuss. I have to give you credit for that, at least.</p><p>"Fuckhead."</p><p>"Chicken-wuss."</p><p>"Bastard."</p><p>"Chicken-wuss."</p><p>"Asshole."</p><p>"...Chicken-wuss."</p><p>"Ugh! Is that all you're gonna say?"</p><p>"... Yes..."</p><p>"Uh, figures."</p><p>Seifer just laughed.</p><p>"Okay, guy. I'm tired, let's go back." Irvine said, holding hands with with his girlfriend.</p><p>"Alright then." They all deiced to leave for the night,</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>